Atheai Kilas
"You want proof that I devoured over 15 million of those female Dragoians? Should I swallow you whole so you could see for yourself? No? I would spit you out, probably, you could taste so good I wouldn't want to spit you out, anyway, so, do you want to see? No again? Fine, but if you doubt me again, I will swallow you, and I may not let you out, so, you sure you don't want to check? No yet again, at least this time you believe me" Atheai offering to prove her Ancient Dragoian devouring claims at the end of The 300 Year conflict. Atheai is a Blackskin Ancient Dragon with a taste in living horn rings. Profile *Name: Atheai Kilas *Birth Date: Ancient Dragoian Year 9804 (Dragoian year -38236) *Height: 87ft 6in *Species: Ancient Dragon *Gender: Female *Weight: 138563397 Kg (Normal) , 175234559 Kg (After devouring the sentients of the Sera System) Overview Atheai Kilas is one of very few Blackskins known to ever have existed and is the only one still living since shortly before the destruction of Androgia she, and her ship's crew, was put into stasis, re-awakening around 1998. She rose up through the ranks and right to the top quickly due to her considerable size and strength, and was the most feared Ancient Dragon in The 300 Year Conflict. Her huge custom built ship was known to grab Ancient Dragoian shuttles and fighters and pull them into one of it's two huge hanger bays where Atheai would order the crew out, sometimes cutting the ships open to get at her prey. Whever Atheai captured an enemy ship, she would portion the crew out at a 90/10 ratio for the female members of the crew to devour, 90% of the captured crew were to be Atheai's snacks. If Atheai happened to spot two similar crew members in the captured crews, she would turn them into living horn rings, replacing the 2 she currently had. Atheai wears a large necklace at all times, she has never told anyone where it came from, but it is assumed to be a family heirloom. Friendship Atheai is not one to have friends, claiming they are nothing but a snack who have a reason to resist. However, she has made herself friendly to her closest member of her species, the artificially created Jaksnai Devagra, often playing little games for fun. These games typically take the form of a eating contest, in which both Atheai and Jaksnai compete to see who can devour their food the fastest. This food is always smaller DragonKin and can range from masses of small DragonKin such as the Ancient Dragoians to a single pair, or sometimes even two, of Androgian males of similar size and builds. Jaksnai nearly always loses these games, as her maw and belly are smaller than Atheai's, meaning she can't down as much food in one gulp or take as much food in one sitting. The belly capacity is rather moot, seeing as both Atheai and Jaksnai agree on a portion that means nothing goes to waste on both ends. Horn Rings Atheai, unlike other Ancient Dragon females, has a habit of wearing living horn rings while every other Ancient Dragon will just wear precious metals and jewels. Atheai's horn rings consist of two similar looking Ancient Dragons who she spared from being, although this sounds more pleasant than being shoved into a female Ancient Dragon's maw, it isn't. Atheai's horn rings have the ring embedded painfully in their head before being hooked onto her vast horns. Once on her horns, they only come off at night, where they are locked in a box barely big enough for both of them. Regardless of the situation, they are never fed and have to endure everything Atheai does, if they make too much noise, Atheai will grab them both off her horns, and place them roughly into her huge breast crack as punishment. Very few will talk after this punishment, as being bounced around in a tight sweaty area is not very comfortable. At formal events, Atheai is often called vulgar and disgusting, as she will wear 3 pairs of living Ancient Dragoians as horn rings, a pair of nose rings, and most foul of all, a living (and always fat) Ancient Dragoian belly ring. Of these roles, the most uncomfortable is being Atheai's belly ring, because as she moves, her huge belly sloshes around, causing intense pain for the Ancient Dragoian attached to it via a ring in it's head. When one of her living bits of jewelery die, she will remove the ring from it's head, and swallow the corpse to save wasting it. Appetite Atheai is often, due to her size, very hungry and enjoys swallowing living Ancient Dragoians alive as well as eating large amounts of them from a giant bowl (with a force-field to keep the prey in) as if they were peanuts. In addition to her taste for Ancient Dragoian, she also enjoys cannibalising males, although she has only done this 100 times, and all times the male that became her meal was her husband. She ate all 100 of her husbands due to her dislike of them, to avoid complicated and time wasting divorce papers, there is an Ancient Dragon law which states 'When a female no longer wants the company of her husband, she has the right to kill and/or devour him, once the male is dead in such a bond, the female is free to marry again.' Atheai fully exploits this law, marrying when she is hungry and then as soon as the bonds are exchanged, she devours her new husband. Atheai has claimed to have devoured over 100 Ancient Dragon males and well over 250,000 Ancient Dragoians (her counter broke shortly after this milestone, and that was only around 50 years into the 300 year long war). She is so keen to devour more Ancient Dragoians, that she insisted on a treaty that made it so that whenever the Ancient Dragoians used the Ancient Dragon emergency frequency, the sender of the signal would belong to the Ancient Dragon captain who found them, and Atheai made sure she was always near the border, waiting for these signals. Those she captured via this system she called 'offerings to your superiors' and would often chew them, to make them last longer. Superiority Atheai, due to her size, bulk, and eating habits, often considers herself superior to everyone, but especially towards other species. The only creatures she does not feel superior to are those that larger than her, as anything smaller than her is easily devoured or squashed. If one of her crew members does not believe she is superior, she will grab them effortlessly and throw them to the floor, before either sitting on them, or belly flopping them, the sitting hurts greatly as she is gentle when coming down, the leaping belly flop easily kills and flattens her victim, requiring her to scrape blood and scales off her titanic belly and bust. She will then devour their remains in front of the rest of her crew to demotivate them. After Awakening Shortly after waking from stasis in late 1998, Atheai ordered all awakened Ancient Dragon forces to the Sera system, upon arrival, she ordered her fleets to conquer the 2 habitable planets, a task which was easily achieved due to superior size and technology. During the remainder of 1998 half the human population of the system was devoured by both males and females (A 25/75 split, with the 25 going to the males, 75 going to the females) from the Ancient Dragon force while the other half of humans went to Atheai. The Dragonian population was devoured in a 55/45 ratio with the 55 going to Atheai, and the 45 going to the females. However, this ratio was not fair, as Atheai devoured every Dragonian female giving only a portion of the males for the females members of her force to devour. After a few months of constant eating (with each Ancient Dragon eating to the limit every day to satisfy stasis induced hunger), the entire Dragonian and Serinian Human population lay inside the guts of Atheai's forces, with the bulk ending up in Atheai. From the few survivors, Atheai is said to have devoured 8.25 million of the 15 million Dragonians and around 10 million humans. After this few month period, Atheai's forces became noticeably fatter, while Atheai herself became aboslutely massive, so big that, for the next 2 years (the time it took for her body to take her back to normal size), she couldn't fit into her uniform at all wearing just (slightly too small for the bulk and ended up ripping) underwear for common decency. Despite her entire crew knowing she was far too big for her uniform and knowing her rank, she still wore her boots and necklace to show the crew that she was still their captain (her rank slides were not worn because she could no longer fit into any uniform that could mount them). Her earrings however had died and she resorted to just wearing the rings alongside her nose rings to even it out. Due to the weight of her new belly, Atheai chose not to wear the belly ring, as it would just get lost inside the mountains of fat. While Atheai was working the newly gained fat off, she decided she wanted to be even bigger (eventually deciding on 3480ft as a good size) than she was and ordered her crew into making it possible for her to grow even larger. When asked why, Atheai would respond 'If I were bigger, I would crush those that displeased me beneath my foot, and I would devour those I wished with even greater ease. My reign as Atheai the Giantess would be glorious, the species who refused to bow down to me would be my snacks as I sat on a throne carved from a mountain...' and would carry on for hours before getting bored. Luckily for the galaxy, no Ancient Dragon would perform (and would do their best to sabotage) any procedure which made Atheai any larger as they couldn't imagine the amount of souls which would end up in Atheai's huge sloshing body. Once Atheai returned to her normal size, she started to regret that she had worked the excess weight off, claiming that being a measly 130000 metric tonnes was not enough and that she enjoyed the power of being over 170000 metric tonnes as well as the bulkier size. From 2000 onwards, Atheai has made finding a whole DragonKin species of around 20 million in number a priority. The reason for this is clear, Atheai wants not only the joy of devouring a species to extinction again, but the size she once had. Contrary to what Atheai thought, her crew was glad she was no longer immensely fat, as the extra 50000 tonnes not only caused the floor to shake more violently, but the sight of such mountains of flab was so disgusting a few crew members vomited every time Atheai stomped past them, her immense belly and bust sloshing about as she walked. Hydrian-Androgian Alliance After finding a derelict fleet of large ships in dead space, Atheai ordered her fleet of 13 ships to intersect the derelict fleet to see if the ships had anything worth salvaging. Upon being told of the incoming force Giganterra growled 'Hail their lead ship, I will decide what to do with them afterwards'. On the lead ship, captain Atheai Kilas was surprised to have her communications officer remark that they had an incoming hail for the largest of the derelicts, Atheai growled 'Open that hailing frequency, probably just some puny scavengers that would be perfect for my next snack'. As soon as hailing frequencys were open, Giganterra growled 'Put that creature on viewscreen, I want to see what I am dealing with', to this the comm officer softy said 'Yes my queen' before turning the viewscreen on. Giganterra was the first to speak and growled 'Hmph, Androgian, I once considered you a primitive food source, but you were small, and few in numbers, not good livestock', to this Atheai replied 'And you are a Hydrian, a primitive species who were just exterminated by the Dragoians' 'How dare you insult me puny creature, I could flatten you under my foot easily' 'Yeah right, Hydrians are around 90ft, so am I', with this Atheai moved into a position so that her size compared to a normal Androgian was clearly visible 'and for your knowledge, I have almost personally devoured 2 species to extinction'. To this Giganterra just laughed with both heads before grabbing one of her crew who tried to wriggle free and started to devour the crew member while she growled with her other head 'So you are Hydrian sized, cute, I eat my Hydrian subjects regularly, and I could eat you if I wanted to, in fact...' 'In fact what? You going to spit it out or is your crew member clogging your throat?' 'No, I was just savouring her taste, but I am sure your immense mountains of flab would taste much better than a Hydrian, hmm, are transporters online?', to this the transporter operator smiled and said 'I can create a transport window on each of their bridge crew, do you want me to transport them here or the brig?', Atheai growled 'Transporters can't pierce shields, just try it you oversized beast', this prompted Giganterra to smile as she growled 'Transport her bridge crew into the brig, and transport their fat captain here', the transporter operator replied 'Yes my queen' before obliging. Atheai found herself falling into the transporter vortex briefly falling through subspace before falling awkeardly onto the floor in front of Giganterra being unable to climb to her feet before being grabbed around the waist by Giganterra who licked her lips with one head while using the other to growl directly into Atheai's face 'I am Destroyer Queen Giganterra, and you are my nameless and incredibly fat snack, unless you would care to give your new queen your name'. To this Atheai growled 'Atheai Kilas answers to no queen, especially not one as fat as you', this prompted Giganterra to respond 'Hmm, maybe devouring your incredibly dense amounts of fat wouldn't be the best idea, maybe having you skinned alive while you watch me devour your bridge crew will be better, or maybe, you can offer me your loyalty?', to this Atheai growled 'Go ahead, my crew have been useless in finding a way of making me larger, if they hadn't, I would be the one holding, and preparing to devour, you'. This momentarily shocked Giganterra, who loosened her grip on Atheai before softly growling 'Hmm, maybe you do have a use other than food or decoration. How about I let you live, we share research on forced growth in the abnormally sized females and you can have some of my kind as your crew and you do research gathering missions for me. Or you could just choose to be food for a, what did you call me, ah, a fat queen?'. Atheai thought briefly before deciding and shortly after she growled 'Keep your hydrian crew and my bridge crew, and you have a deal Giganterra' 'Hmm, fine, but hear this, if you cross me, or fail me too many times, I will have you, and the rest of your puny species, as snacks'. To this Atheai replied and put emphasis on the last two words 'Understood, what do you want me to do my queen?'. This prompted Giganterra to drop Atheai before grunting 'Transport Atheai back to her bridge once I have given her some orders. Ok Atheai, you will stay with my fleet for a few days and give my ships all the intelligence you have gathered about this time. Tell your kind that they now serve Destroyer Queen Giganterra now, and if they fail their queen, they become their queen's food'. Atheai replied 'Yes, my queen' before she was transported back to her ship's bridge. Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Characters